Our Happy New Year
by shiroi white-phoenix
Summary: IE casts will have their New Year with OCs of mine and they'll go to Matsuri's festival! But what will happen if there's someone tried to interupt their happy moments? Warning, KidouOC, ShadowOC, and Yaoi pairings. Rate T for trafic accident. Don't like? Then don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Happy New Year minna! Now I present you a New Year fanfic! XD **

**Kidou, Fudou and Sakuma: AND YOU'LL KILL AOI AGAIN!**

**Me: Maybe yes, maybe not…. (Looked away)**

**Kidou, Fudou and Sakuma: (red vein pops out) DON'T LOOK AWAY WHEN WE SPOKE!**

**Me: Okay, you three, do the disclaimer.**

**Kidou, Fudou and Sakuma: WHY WE MUST DO IT?!**

**Me: (red veins pop out) JUST DO IT ALREADY! (Horns appears from her head)**

**Kidou, Fudou and Sakuma: **_**Gulp?!**_** Shiroi White-Phoenix doesn't own Inazuma Eleven…**

**Me: (horns disappears) now, I hope you enjoy the story; 'Our New Year Part 1'.**

* * *

**Our New Year part 1**

_I was hoping that I can spend my New Year with you _

_From now until forever_

"Kidou-kun! Fudou-kun! Sakuma-kun!"

The three boys that walking down the hallway stopped when they heard familiar sound called for them and when they turned around, they saw an angel with long dirty blonde hair and beautiful golden eyes was running to them.

"Aoi!" they called back and then she halted in front of them, only to get her balance loose. "Oh…!"

"Watch out!" Kidou shouted as he catch Aoi before she can fall, moved faster that his other two friends besides him. Aoi felt a pairs of strong arms catch her and when she realized it Kidou's, she looked up to say thanks but only to get his face is few inch from hers.

Sakuma chuckled as Fudou humped. "You both really need to stop almost kiss accidentally."

Kidou felt his face warmed up and so then Aoi. Aoi quickly stood up as her face turns redder with Kidou.

"Sakuma!" Kidou yelled but he failed hide his huge blush on his face. Sakuma chuckled, now with Fudou. They all began best friends and closer when they already have their FFI. Every day was rough and hard, but luckily they can pass it well, but not for Aka…

Aoi looked down. She really hoped Aka was here. She wants the red haired girl with silver eyes feel the happiness between them. _And she wants her to spend New Year with her…_

Kidou noticed her sadness, smiled; he patted the girl shoulder and squeezes it gently. Aoi looked at him and smiled gently as she placed her small, tenderness fingers on his hand. "I'm fine, Kidou-kun."

"Aoi, I know you still concern about Aka; you know you can't hide anything from me." Kidou said.

"Anyway, Aka's already entrust you to Kidou so there's no worries." Fudou said as he placed his hands behind his head. Aoi just smiled sadly, she still remembers clearly that day…

The day she lost her opposite….

"Aoi-chan! Kidou! Sakuma! Fudou!" they heard another familiar sound and they looked at down the hallway just to saw Suzuno Hikari, the twin sister of Suzuno Fuusuke was waving at them in from of a clothing shop with Yamino Kageto or Shadow stand beside her.

"Hikari-chan! Shadow-kun!" Aoi called back as she run to them. The three boys decided to follow Aoi to approach her only to almost get hit by another person.

"Princess Aoi, please be careful next time." Wakusei Shi sighed as she looked at the hole that Aoi about to step in. The ice blue haired girl with sapphire blue eyes began Aoi's guardian after Aka with the black angel's bless of course. (**A/n: when I say 'black angel' what I mean is AKA!**)

"Ah, Shi." Aoi looked up, didn't realized the girl was there. "Why you were here?" she asked.

"Miss Hikari asked me to accompany her to buy some girls Japan traditional costumes for New Year." Shi sighed and she let Aoi stood up, even she realized the jealously from the three boys behind the angel that clearly didn't noticed it. Shi could only sweat dropped as the three boys death glared at her.

"You didn't with Gouenji-kun, Shi?" Aoi asked, as she remembered how close Gouenji and Shi when FFI as partners in the team. Shi stares at the angel for a moment and the she looked away followed by her sigh.

"He's with Fubuki." She answered short.

"Oh, I see…" Aoi sighed but then a question hit in her head. "Have you finished your shopping, Hikari-chan?" Aoi turned to the Gazelle's girl version. "Ah, I couldn't find something suit." Hikari scratched her cheek with her index finger. Aoi just giggled, which make the boys plus the guardian (Shi) looked confused at her.

"You didn't mind if I help you, Hikari-chan?"

"Wow, this is perfect, Aoi-chan!" Hikari praised as she looked at the mirror. She's wearing a beautiful light blue kimono dress with snows patterns at its bottom. "I love this one!"

"I glad, Hikari-chan." Aoi smiled while Shi, stand there with her mouth open. Aoi noticed her then she looked at her. "Shi how was that one?" Aoi asked as she looked at Shi that now wore a light blue yukata with white lotus patterns.

"This doing fine." She answered short. Mean while, the boys were waiting at outside and you could saw Shadow is blushing when he saw Hikari wear the kimono.

"…. Dude, you really like Hikari, don'tcha?" Fudou asked as other boys jaw dropped at Shadow. Shadow blush turn redder and he looked away from them. "It's none of your business."

"By the way, what will you wear for matsuri later, Shadow?" Sakuma asked, tried to change the topic.

"I'll wear a yukata that Hika- I mean Suzuno bought for me few minutes ago." Shadow felt his cheeks burned up more.

"You really like her." Kidou said sweat dropped as he raised an eyebrow at Shadow with other two boys.

"Say someone, say yourself Kidou." Shadow trotted back.

"What-"

"Kidou-kun, Fudou-kun, Sakuma-kun, did you three didn't pick up some yukatas?"

They three turned around and they all startled when they saw Aoi was wearing a white kimono with yellow roses pattern which make her looked so pretty. They three blushed, but the most who blushed madly is Kidou.

"W-we'll not wear yukatas later…" Sakuma said nervously as he tried to calm down his heart beat because the beautifulness from Aoi, so then his two best friends.

"Oh, okay." Aoi said then she heard Hikari voice from behind her.

"Aoi-chan! How was it going?" Hikari asked as she popped her head over Aoi's shoulder. Shadow blushed madly when he saw Hikari still wore her kimono on with a blue roses hair clip slipped between her hairs which make her cuter and more beautiful.

"They seemed didn't want to." Aoi answered nervously.

"Aww~ that's too bad." Hikari said, disappointed. "Anyway, we already get what we want so we should go back."

"I agreed, but first we must change our clothes." Aoi suggested, followed by giggled from the girls expect Shi who walked out after she changed her yukata.

"How were you going?" Shadow asked. Shi humped as she smirked. "The worst…" she sighed as she looked at Aoi and Hikari. "But it's going fine."

"Glad you did." Shadow said as he leaned against the wall.

"Anyway, Shadow." Shi self put her back against the pole behind her. "I heard you're planning to date Miss Hikari, is that true?"

Shi's question rewarded by Shadow's blush, she smirked as the other three boys jaws dropped at Shadow.

"YOU'RE PLANNING WHAT!"

"Geez, Shadow, you should told us earlier!" Sakuma scolded.

"How can you hide this by yourself?" Kidou followed scolded.

"Chicken." Fudou mocked.

"It's none of your business and I'm not a chicken, Fudou!" Shadow barked with his blush still on his cheeks.

"What's with the noisy, Shadow-kun?" Hikari asked as she walked towards the boy with some shopping bags in her fingers. Shadow blushed when he saw Hikari's face so close to him.

"I-it's nothing…"

"Really? You seemed your head is going to blow out in any seconds." Shi chuckled.

"Shut up Shi!" Shadow barked as he walked away.

"Eh, wait, Shadow-kun!" Hikari quickly chased him and hugged his arm which makes the three boys behind them eyes widen at them. Shi sighed idiocy and she patted Aoi's head in a quick move.

"I'll see you guys around." And with a last wave, Shi followed the two persons in front of her. Aoi stare at Shi as she leaves, then a memory played in Aoi's mind.

_-Flashback_

"_I had to go." Aka said, stood up from the grass. Aoi quickly followed her stood up. "W-why?"_

"_If I'm gone, that Fideo will notice it, also captain." Aka said irritated. Aoi couldn't help but giggled. Her opposite really did her job to cheer her up whenever she needs it. But if she's gone…_

"_Will you see me again, Aka?" Aka silver orbs rolled to Aoi, saw her bent down her head and she can guess Aoi's about to crying. Aoi shut her eyes tightly as she's trying to prevent her tears to fall down from her eyes. 'No… Aka can't saw me cry…'_

_Then, she felt a gentle pat on her head and it's been fast as it's a quick move. She looked up and saw Aka turned away, her back faced her._

"_I'll see you around." Aka said as she waved at Aoi without looked at her. Aoi blinked, but she could only smile gently as she rubbed the top of her head gently and watched Aka leaved. Even Aka never showed her emotions, but Aoi know that Aka is care about her, and forever…_

_-End Flashback_

Aoi tears started dropped from her eyes, Aka now is gone, because of her…

Aoi hide her face with her fingers, she couldn't take it anymore but she couldn't show that she's weak, but that's true; she's weak. Kidou sighed; he walked over to the girl and patted her shoulder. Aoi looked up at him and in quick move she hugged him, placed her head on his chest as she cried. Kidou eyes widen but then its turns softer as he hugged Aoi back. He knew since Aka is gone, Aoi always missed her. The memories that they shared together…

"It's alright, Aoi, let's go back." Kidou spoke, catch the girl's attention. She looked up, which make an opportunity to Kidou to wipe off her tears. Aoi stares at him as he keep brushed off her tears from her cheek, she smiled.

'_I should be strong, there's Kidou-kun, Fudou-kun, and everyone…'_ Aoi took Kidou's hand with her fingers and she moved it closer to her mouth, kissed his palm gently. _'I'll be alright…'_

Kidou eyes widen but then it's softer as he smiled gently at Aoi. He moved his hand to caress Aoi's cheek, Aoi's soft and tenderness cheek…

"KIDOU!"

Oh crap, Kidou think. He's gonna have a deal with Sakuma and Fudou. Aoi giggled as they chased for each other. Yesterday, today, tomorrow… they'll be together.

_Without known the disaster that head straight to them…_

**1****st**** January, Matsuri's day…**

The boys or the semes now waited for the girls and the ukes show up in front of the gate of the matsuri's festival.

"Ahh~ where are they?" Fudou asked irritated as he folded his arms in front of his chest. All the boys or semes wore their usual clothes, some of them wear yukatas. Those that wear yukatas, Someoka, Hijikata, Kurimatsu, Shadow….

"Wow, that's the yukata that Hikari bought for you, Shadow?" Sakuma asked. Now Shadow is wearing a dark purple yukata with some black patterns at its bottom. Shadow blushed and he looked away, the other boys now looked at him expect the three boys that already know that earlier.

"Hikari that buy that for you?" Hiroto asked, blinked as he didn't believe Gazelle would let his sister buy a yukata for a boy else him.

"She really knows what you like." Endou commented. Shadow could only blush in embarrassment. Fudou eyes rolled and then he saw the people they were waiting for 15 minutes. "Here they are."

"Minna! Sorry we're late!" Aki shouted as they approach them, and the semes seemed shocked what are their ukes wore…

"T-Toramaru?!" Tobitaka blushed when he saw his uke in the ocean blue kimono with purple baby tiger patterns which makes him looked cute. Toramaru blushed as he walked closer to his lover. They both were silence as they blush turns redder.

"Mi-Midorikawa…" Hiroto blushed when he saw Midorikawa wear a light red kimono with strawberries pattern on it. Midorikawa grinned. "How do I look?" he asked. Hiroto blushed as he answered. "K-Kawaii…" Midorikawa giggled and he took his seme in hands.

"Kazemaru?" Endou jaw dropped when he saw Kazemaru in emerald green kimono. Endou blushed hard as he noticed Kazemaru loose his hair. Kazemaru looked away as he blushed when Endou stares at him.

"Fubuki…" Gouenji blushed when he saw Fubuki wear white snow kimono with light grey baby wolf patterns. Gouenji took Fubuki hands in held him closer as they both blushed more. Shi that wore her yukata stares at them then she looked away, a tear escaped from her sapphire blue orbs. No one noticed that tear, but Aoi noticed Shi's sad emotion. She turned around and saw Shi eyes teary. _'Shi?'_ Aoi looked at Gouenji and Fubuki and she noticed something. _'Is Shi loves Gouenji-kun?'_

"Aoi?" she heard Kidou voice and when she turned to him, she saw him, Fudou and Sakuma blushed hard. Aoi tilted her head, which make the three boys blushed even more and fainted.

"O-oi?!"

"Why the hell they fainted?"

"Why should I know?"

Shadow sighed then he looked at Aoi. "Terumi-san, that wasn't the kimono that you wore last time, was it?"

Yep, Aoi wore a white kimono with silver rose and feathers patterns, which make her looked so angelic.

"Ah, Hikari-chan said I must wear this." Aoi answered.

"Speaking about Hikari, where is she?"

"She's here soon, Gazelle already took her off." Shi spoken up. "Better we get in first; they both will catch up later."

"Oh, okay." Fubuki said. "But what about Kidou, Fudou and Sakuma?"

Shi sighed; she walked to the three fainted boys' direction. She takes a breath and…

"Princess Aoi is missing!" Shi shouted near their ears, which make them jolted and wake up, looked around.

"What?! Where?!"

Everyone tried to hold their laugh as Kidou, Fudou and Sakuma is freaking panicked. Aoi sweat dropped and Shi chuckled.

"Kidou-kun, Fudou-kun, Sakuma-kun…" Aoi walked towards them and gently pat their shoulders. They three turned to her and Kidou in reflex hugged Aoi. Everyone eyes widen and jaw dropped and Shi, startled.

"Aoi! Are you alright? Are you get hurt?!" Kidou asked panicked. Everyone jaw dropped more; didn't expect Kidou will THIS worry about Aoi. Aoi giggled then she kissed his cheek which make everyone shocked more included Shi.

"I'm fine, now shall we go?"

* * *

**Me: I'M MESSED EVERYTING! TT0TT**

**Fudou: YOU DID!**

**Sakuma: HOW CAN YOU MAKE THIS!**

**Me: whatever. Please review. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hi minna! :D how was the previous chapter?**

**Sakuma: weird**

**Kidou: boring**

**Fudou: sucks**

**Me: Hey! Well, duh, I'm not giving any long comment so Kidou, Fudou and Sakuma do the disclaimer.**

**Kidou, Fudou and Sakuma: US AGAIN?!**

**Me: DO IT!**

**Kidou, Fudou and Sakuma: Shiroi White-Phoenix doesn't own Inazuma Eleven! (Run away)**

**Me: OI! Get back here! (Sigh) alright, please enjoy this chapter; 'Our New Year Part 2'**

* * *

**Our New Year Part 2**

_You know, I always hope to the little stars we'll together forever_

_Even I know I can't_

"Aoi, isn't this cute?" Aki asked as she showed Aoi a cute white rabbit ring around her sweet finger.

"It's sure cute, Aki-san." Aoi smiled, agreed.

"I think its suit for you, Aoi-chan." Haruna said as she placed a beautiful angel necklace around Aoi's neck.

The boys stare at the girls from afar as they enjoy their takoyakies and the girls busy with the accessories with the ukes.

"Eh, eh, Shi, I think it will look cute to you." Aoi said as she picked up a cute light blue butterfly pin hair. She walked to Shi that have a disgust look.

"I'm not going to wear that, Princess Aoi, you know that's not my hobbies." Shi rejected softly, didn't want to hurt the angel's feelings.

"Oh, come on, Shi! Just once!" Fubuki said as he popped out from over Shi's shoulder.

"Why the hell are you in this thing?!" Shi shouted irritated.

"Hey, Aoi-chan, can you give me that?" Fubuki asked as he held out his hand to Aoi.

"Oi, Fubuki!"

"Um, sure?" Aoi answer became a question as she placed the hair pin to Fubuki.

"Arigatou, Aoi-chan." Fubuki smiled as he forced Shi to wear the hair pin.

"Oi, Fubuki! Stop it!" Shi yelled.

"Poor Shi." Aoi sweat dropped with other girls and ukes, even the boys that stand not far from them could only sweat dropped.

"It's done." Fubuki smiled sweetly as he walked to them; leave Shi as she panted hardly. "I'm going to kill you for that!" Shi threatened. Gouenji just laughed nervously but then the next second his face turns red when he saw Shi. The pin hair was stuck perfectly between her ice blue locks, Fubuki must be accidentally pulled Shi's yukata's because now her shoulder exposed.

"You looked pretty, Shi!" Fuyuka praised as Shi stood up and fixed her yukata. "Aoi-chan really smart of choose."

"Ah, it's nothing." Aoi smiled then they heard familiar voice.

"Minna!" they turned around and saw Hikari was now running to them.

"Ah, Miss Hikari." Shi turned to the girl and then she saw a rock was in her way. "Miss Hikari!"

"Eh?" too late, Hikari tip feet already tripped to it. "Ah!" she closed her eyes, waited for her face get hurt as she fall, but she didn't feel anything, just a strong arm caught her waist and bring her to left, her head landed on a boy's chest. She looked up and saw Shadow huffed as he catches Hikari from the fall. "That's close."

"Shadow-kun!"

"Shadow!"

Shadow startled as Hikari stood up straight and looked at her left just to saw her brother in mad rage. "O-Onii-san?"

"How dare you touch my sister!" Gazelle yelled angrily.

"I just catch her from fall!" Shadow said, nervous filled his body as he saw Gazelle in flame. This can't be good…

"Gazelle calm down." Burn placed his hand on his companion shoulder as he sighed.

"How can I?!"

"Onii-san…" Hikari sweat dropped as Shadow sighed. The rest laughed nervously.

"Gazelle-nii-san." Aoi walked to Gazelle and Burn. "Since you're here, why don't you come with us?" Aoi smiled gently, an angel smile that always makes the person followed her wills. Gazelle grunted and he looked away, tried to deny the fact he can't against Aoi.

Kidou chuckled then he walked towards the angel girl. "He seemed agreed it." Aoi looked at him and Kidou smiled warmly. "I think we should go back."

"Hm." Aoi nodded and she walked back to the group with Kidou and Gazelle also Burn behind her. Shadow and Hikari walked to the group as well and they all walked to the next stand, which it's….

"Ah, Gouenji-kun, I want that." Fubuki said, pointed at a cute mini wolf doll.

"Okay, okay." Gouenji laughed. "Once, please."

… Yeah, shoot stand. While everyone is busy, Shi stares at Gouenji who shoot at the target that Fubuki wants. She felt her heart twitched when she saw them both laughed together. _'This damn feeling again…'_ Shi looked away from them. Aoi who just laughed with Kidou, Fudou and Sakuma, stopped her activity when she felt Shi's emotion again. She looked at the ice-hearted guardian, saw her face looked sad.

"Shi…" Aoi eyes teary, there's no way she'll let Shi get down. Shi's the second guardian of Aoi after Aka and Aoi knows Shi's very lonely, but it's disappeared when she's with Gouenji, in FFI they both worked up as team and they looked like bro and sis. But now…

"Mommy, I want that!" they all surprised when a 4 years old child yelled. Shi blinked when she realized the child was right behind her with a woman that seems her mother.

"But, dear, Mommy already bought you ice cream, don't I?" she said, tried to calm down her daughter.

"But I want that!" she cried as she pointed at the one of the gifts at shoot stand. Shi sighed, _'So that's the matter…'_ Shi sighed; she turned around her body and squeak in front of the girl. "Hey." Shi called which caught her attention. "What are you crying about?" she asked with low, gentle voice which makes the whole team jaw dropped at her.

"I want that rabbit doll…" she sniffed as she pointed back at the pink rabbit doll.

"That one?" Shi asked, tried to assure her sight as she pointed the same doll. The little girl nodded. Shi sighed; she stood up and walked to the counter. "Once." She said as she dropped few coins to its counter.

"Is that alright, Shi?" Hikari asked as Shi picked up a gun.

"Nah, there's no way she can-"

BANG!

Fudou trailed off when Shi pulled the trigger and it gets hit right at the doll. Shi huffed as the team jaw dropped at her again. _'HOW SHE DID THAT?!'_

Shi placed the gun and she took the doll, then she turned to the little girl and she's one knee as she handed the doll to her. "Here." Shi said as she gives a small gentle smile. Gouenji just stares at her as the little girl took the doll from Shi's fingers. The little girl giggled as she hugged the doll.

"Thank you very much, and I'm sorry for troubled you." Her mother said. Shi looked up. "It's alright, Madam." She said only to get a quick peck on her cheek. Shi looked to her left and caught the little girl face closer to hers. She smiled as she giggled and muttered, "Arigatou!" to her. Shi stares at her and give her a gentle smile. "You're welcome."

Shi stood up and watched the girl leaves with her mother. Shi looked at her waved at her so she waved back with a little smile on her face. Shi dropped down her hand and stares at the girl leaves, it reminds her at back at past…

Shadow sighed as Hikari rested her head on his shoulder. "It's looked like you found yourself out of you."

Shi gasped, blushed in embarrassment she yelled at Shadow. "Shut up!" only to earn other's laughed. Gouenji didn't laugh or hold it, he just stares at Shi, and somehow, something is strange about her. Fubuki noticed this so he tugged his boyfriend hand. "Gouenji?"

Gouenji gasped, totally snapped out from his thought. He looked at Fubuki and caught him concern at him. Gouenji gave a little smile to him. "I'm fine."

Fubuki eyebrows frowned but he won't push his boyfriend afar. He then took the doll from the counter while Gouenji watched Shi laughed with the others. In the middle of the laugh, Shi stopped as she felt someone was watching them. She looked around, only to find nothing but the crowds.

"What's worng, Shi?" Aoi asked which make the guardian snapped and turned to her.

"No, it's nothing." Shi said then she turned to the crowds as the group left to another stand. _'Something isn't at the place…'_ Shi thought then she decided to aside it, but that's not the best decision….

Without they all know, someone was watching for them from afar where Shi couldn't saw him even thought she can feel his dark presence. He grinned as a devil could and he followed the group as he keep a distance with them, afraid of being busted

_Before he can finished** her**…_

* * *

**Me: Well and that's that for this one!**

**Gouenji: SHIRO!**

**Me: oh boy. (Run)**

**Gouenji: Get back here! (Chased her)**

**Me: (gulp?!) he sure had fast feet! And anyway for the one who asked why Aoi seems paired up with everyone at previous chapter, well, that because she's so kind and too innocent to realize there are so many boys around her.**

**Gouenji: SHIRO!**

**Me: Eek?! So please review! (Run faster)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Greetings! Shiroi White-Phoenix is here! :D fyuh, finally I escape from Gouenji.**

**Kidou: Oi, Shiro, what is it this chapter?**

**Me: Huh?**

**Kidou: You said you gonna make it a special one.**

**Me: I did? O.O**

**Kidou: (death glare)**

**Me: oi, I forgot because Gouenji was chasing me for 3 HOURS! You think what will I remember after that?!**

**Kidou: oh sorry.**

**Me: (sigh) GOUENJI!**

**Gouenji: what is it again?**

**Me: You that do the disclaimer!**

**Gouenji: OAO why me?!**

**Me: Because you're chasing me for the whole time! Now do it!**

**Gouenji: Shiroi White-Phoenix doesn't own Inazuma Eleven and never.**

**Me: (red vein pops out) and now I present you, 'Our Incident New Year Part 3'**

* * *

**Our Incident New Year Part 3**

_I want to spent the rest of my life with you_

_Even our fate didn't saw otherwise_

All the girls and the ukes laughed at each other as they enjoyed their ice creams while the boys or the semes walked behind them enjoyed their soft drinks and…

"Shi, why you didn't at one group with them?" Sakuma asked as he looked at Shi who drinks her soft drink as she watched over Aoi. Her eyebrows frowned in curious.

"It's none of your business."

Sakuma is the fifth person that asked that to her and its fifth time she said the same answer. Sakuma sweat dropped and he decided to leave Shi alone. However, Gouenji, stares at her, sighed and he about to spoke up just to interrupt by someone.

"Hey, guys!" they all turned around and saw Genda was right behind them.

"Genda!" Sakuma surprised when he saw his best friend is there. Shi looked at him as he walked to her. "Hi, Sakuma, hi Shi!"

"Hi, Genda."

"…" Shi looked away from Genda which make the team sweat dropped at her. Genda smiled nervously and he placed his hand on Shi's shoulder which makes Gouenji startled.

"You're cold liked usual." Genda commented. Shi eyes rolled to him then rolled away. "I didn't need you to comment about my attitude."

"Haha." Genda laughed nervously as he sweat dropped. Gouenji gritted his teeth when he saw Genda hand still on Shi's shoulder and he's going to punch Genda when he placed both his hands on Shi's shoulders and pulled her head to his chest.

"…what the hell are you doing?" Shi asked as she looked up at him, annoyed. Genda smiled gently at her. "I just want to do this with you."

Shi grunted as Genda laughed. Shi sighed as she let the taller boy held her closer as they walked. This is make Gouenji almost lost his nerves…

"Gouenji?" Gouenji snapped and he looked at Fubuki who's standing beside him, smiled innocently. "Did you want some ice cream?" he asked as he handed his ice cream to his lover's mouth. Gouenji sighed and he licks off some off the ice cream. Without they know, Shi stares at them both with sad stare, so unlike her. Genda noticed this then an idea come out from his mind.

"Hey, Shi, I'm thirsty, can you give me some of your drink?" Genda asked which make Gouenji almost dipped his nose to Fubuki's ice cream.

"What?" Shi's eyebrows frowned in annoyed as she stares at Genda. "Why should I, go buy it by yourself!"

"Just once!" Genda begged as he moved down, his hands moved to circle Shi's neck. "Please, Shi! I promised I'll never do this next time!"

"Urgh, fine, fine! Just stop talk near my ear, you're gonna make me diff!" Shi yelled as she handed her drink from behind.

"But I want you to drank me~"

"WHAT!" Shi and Gouenji shouted in unison which makes the group shocked.

"Why the hell I do that!" Shi yelled. "Go drink it by yourself; you're not a baby!"

"Please~?" Genda begged with puppy dog eyes. Shi grunted and she sighed. "…just don't ever make that disgusting look anymore…" she sighed heavily as she placed the tip of the drink to Genda's mouth and let Genda swallowed some of her drinks and this make a red vein pops out from Gouenji's head.

What makes Gouenji and Shi shocked more is Genda's mouth start to licked Shi's fingers.

"Genda!" Shi yelled with embarrassment blush on her face as she took her hand also her drink. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"There's some liquid dropped to your fingers."

"No way!" Shi shouted stubbornly as Genda placed his arms around Shi's neck again.

"Or, I need to do that again to you?" Genda asked teased which make Shi's face flusters red. _'So cute.'_ Genda giggled as Shi looked away.

"E-enough for that…"

Genda laughed as Shi drink her drink again and Genda flirted to Gouenji who looked totally mad. Genda chuckled and he hugged Shi's closer, make her head landed on his shoulder.

"O-oi?" Shi questioned as she didn't move from her position.

"You're cute Shi." Genda chuckled when he saw Shi blushed.

"E-enough!" Shi yelled as she pushed Genda away. "Once again you did that I'll kick you out from here!"

Genda chuckled as he walked to beside Shi who was blushing. "I think you should do that."

"Do what?" Shi asked as her sapphire eyes flirted up to Genda.

"Well, being cute." Shi huffed angrily as Genda chuckled. Gouenji stares at them as they both kept argued. He felt something, but what?

Aoi sighed as she kept finished her ice cream slowly as Kidou walked to her. "It seems they both became closer than usual." Kidou commented as he looked at Shi and Genda.

"I heard you Kidou!" Shi barked which make Aoi giggled and others laughed. This is going to be a great moments for the new year…

Shi gasped when she felt someone was watching them with evil glare. _'Again?!'_ she stopped, eyed every people around them, hope she can find the person, but dead end.

"What's wrong, Shi?" Genda asked as he moved his face closer to her.

"No… it just…" Shi eyes sharpened as she kept eyed the crowds, mostly at where the glare comes from. "Someone was watching us…" Shi whispered; low enough until there's only Genda could hear her. Genda shocked at first but then he turned serious.

"Where?" he whispered as low as hers, he knows Shi didn't want this to blurt out to everyone, not yet.

"Around there." Shi answered as she pointed around the crowds. "But I'm not sure…"

Genda stares at Shi as he think something, and he could guess one thing.

"Is that person looked over Aoi?" Genda asked still in low voice. Shi just silent, she stares at the crowds for the moment then eyed to her princess. (**A/n: When Shi said 'princess' she means Aoi!**)

"Hope not."

Genda stares at Shi, her soft gaze to Aoi showed that she didn't want her to get hurt, even just a little string. Genda smiled as he sighed and curled his hands around Shi again which make her startled.

"O-oi-" Shi about to yell but she stopped when Genda hugged her closer.

"It's alright; Kidou will protect Aoi right?" Genda said. "He already make promise with Aka, you shouldn't too worried about Aoi."

Shi gasped. He's right; Kidou already promised to Aka he'll protect Aoi no matter what. "…I know."

Genda stares at Shi as he noticed she's going to cry. This day really so unlike her… Genda hugged Shi closer, hide her face from everyone as he pushed Shi's cheek so half of her upper face hide behind his neck.

"It's alright Shi…" Genda whispered as he could feel tears on his skin. Shi gritted her teeth as she kept cried in silent. How could she's being so weak in front of Genda? And why only him?

Aoi stares at Shi, she knew she's crying, but Aoi decided to remain silent. Kidou saw the girl's concern, smiled; he slipped his fingers between Aoi's which make her turned to him.

"Daijubu." He said as he pecked Aoi's forehead. Aoi surprised, didn't expected that would come, but she could only smiled and she squeezed Kidou's hand gently as their fingers entwined their hands. Kidou smiled gently as he held the girl closer to her and watched their friends enjoyed another stand, also Shi and Genda. They both saw they all argued at each other and laughed, completely happy, but Kidou and Aoi didn't need to join in; this gesture it's enough for them until Aoi fingers slipped off.

"Aoi-chan!" Haruna cheered as she pulled Aoi away from Kidou as she dragged her. "Let's go to that stand!"

"W-wait a second, Haruna-san…" Aoi sweat dropped, also Kidou. His sister is kinda like a magnet that always takes Aoi away from him. He saw Aoi glanced to him and smiled, an angel smile that always make him blush, but he could only smiled back at her and watch her go to another stand with his dear sister.

"Hey, Kidou." He hears Sakuma voice and he turned around just to saw Sakuma and Fudou glared at him. "W-what?"

Sakuma and Fudou were just silent as they kept glared at him then they humped as they turned away, but the next thing make Kidou glared at them.

"YUP! KIDOU LIKES AOI!" they both shouted and they both run away when Kidou yelled angrily at them. "SAKUMA! FUDOU!"

Everyone laughed and Aoi giggled as she saw them run passed her and right beside them, there's a road and Aoi gasped when she saw a truck was about to hit Kidou.

"KIDOU-KUN!"

Kidou gasped, the next thing he found out he was crashing the ground and he sat up, only to saw Aoi was on the ground either, but he saw her white kimono was in red and he can guessed it was her blood. Wait, blood? That means-

"AOI?!" Kidou shouted as he rushed to the girl. "Aoi! Aoi!" he shook her shoulder, but she didn't responded. Shi noticed this and her sapphire eyes widen at the sight of Aoi.

"Princess Aoi?!" she run to them and saw a silhouette was jumping out from the car and run away. "Like hell I would let you escape!" Shi grunted as she run after it as everyone rushed to her spot.

"Shi, wait!" Genda shouted then he's after Shi. Gouenji was about to after her too but his boyfriend was already tugging him to not after her. "It's dangerous…" he said. Gouenji tch-ed and he closed his eyes tightly.

"Aoi! Wake up, Aoi!" Kidou keep yelled as he keep shook her body, but still no respond come from her. "AOI!"

"Kidou, we can't waste time!" Hitomiko shouted as she comes to them as Hiroto called for her few minutes ago. "We must bring Aoi to hospital quickly!"

Kidou nodded, he carried Aoi in bridal style and quickly brings her in to Hitomiko's car.

"Aoi-chan…" Toramaru could only stare from his spot as he saw Aoi were bleeding. He turned away, dipped his head to Tobitaka's chest. Tobitaka could only hug his boyfriend gently as he cried to him.

"Please behave, Hiroto." Midorikawa begged as Hiroto opened the door of the car. He smiled then pecked Midorikawa's lips. "I will." Then he went in the car in the same time as his sister then they drove off. Midorikawa could only watch them leave to the nearest hospital as fast as they could.

"How can this happen to Aoi-chan?" Hikari asked; her body was shaking in fear. Shadow sighed and he placed his hands on her shoulders gently. "Suzuno…" he called and the girl turned to him, looked at him right at the eyes. "She's going to be alright; Kidou's with her. He'll protect Terumi-san, remember?"

Hikari sniffed then she hugged Shadow as she cried on his chest. Shadow didn't give any mind, as long that can make Hikari felt relieve and relaxed.

'_Please be safe…'_

**At the hospital**

"Please give a way!"

"It's emergency, please give the way!"

"Her blood pressure decreased!"

"Aoi, please stay with me, Aoi…" Kidou begged as he followed the nurses to bring Aoi to the emergency room. Kidou give last squeeze to her hand before she taken away. Kidou could only stares at Aoi as the nurses closed the emergency room door, prevented him to look any further.

"Kidou…" Hitomiko and Hiroto watched as Kidou were on his knees with his body shuttered, obviously tried to prevent his tears.

"Please don't go…"

* * *

**Me: NOOO! AOI! TTATT**

**Shi: Who's the dammit that make Princess Aoi like that; he's shall turned to dust!**

**Me: Unn… can we found out that at the next one?**

**Shi: tsch.**

**Me: Anyway, from here, I'll let the readers choose; should Aoi survived or not?**

**Shi: You want them to vote?**

**Me: Well, yeah, start from now until the next 48 hours.**

**Shi: That's short.**

**Me: Because I have no much time. Please review and post in your vote in your review as well.**


	4. Vote result

Me: Fine, the 48 hours time is end.

Shi: I told you it's so soon, why don't you give the longer time?

Me: I already told you I have no much time!

Shi: Fine, fine…

Me: Huff. And here are the people that vote. First of all, AsahinaTwins-chan, they both picked Aoi to survive. I appreciate it, Hikari-chan! Akari-chan!

Shi: Princess Aoi to survive: 2, Princess Aoi to not survive: 0

Me: The next one, from Hanabi Midori, she picked Aoi to survive.

Shi: Princess Aoi to survive: 3, Princess Aoi to not survive: 0

Me: and that's all.

Shi: Wait, THAT'S all?! 3 people?!

Me: Honestly, Matsurei-chan posted her review but she didn't posted her vote and the 48 hours time limit is end and I got only 3 people that posted their vote.

Shi: You got to be joking.

Me: I don't. Look at the reviews at the third chap. You think I'm joking?

Shi: Then what will you do?

Me: Since there's no time further and I only have this… My decision is make Aoi survive. But I really appreciate those votes and reviews as well. And the next one is would be the last chap.

Shi: Too fast.

Me: Because I have no time like what I said. And you should be ready, Shi.

Shi: yea, yea, whatever; can you start it already?

Me: Fine… See you at the last chap, minna!


	5. Our Happy New Year

**Our Happy New Year**

Kidou was sitting on the bench near the emergency room impatiently. He hold the charm that Aoi gave to him when FFI. He then remembered Aoi, all the memories of her and him all of this time.

"Kidou-kun." He heard Hiroto voice, he looked up and saw him smiled weakly at him. "It's alright; Aoi is strong, she'll survive."

"Maybe you're right." Kidou smiled weakly then looked down at the charm. His eyes teary when he remembered Aoi smile, that full of happiness, that full of innocent, that looked so _beautiful_…

He didn't want to lose that smile

He didn't want to lose that warm

He didn't want to lose that tender

He didn't want to lose everything

_From that angel…_

Kidou grip the charm tightly as he bent down his head, tried to hold his tears. No he can't lose Aoi…

"Please survive, Aoi…"

...

It's been few minutes. Kidou gripped the charm near him while Hiroto and Hitomiko waited patiently and it's bring result; the doctor finally walked out from the room and let go his mask as the nurses bring Aoi that on the bed to another room.

"Doctor!" Hitomiko, Hiroto and Kidou shouted as they realized him already walked out. They rushed to him before he could leave. Honestly, Kidou want to after Aoi but he must hear her condition first.

"Is there any of Miss Aoi family?" the doctor asked.

"No, but I'll contact her brother later." Hitomiko said. "How was she?"

"She's fine, there's nothing to worried about. Even she gets such injury but that didn't risk her life." The doctor said which bring relief to the boys, but the most relief is Kidou.

"Can we see her?" Hitomiko asked.

"Hn, you may." The doctor answered. "The nurse will lead you the way."

"Thank you very much."

"I'll tell this to Aphrodi and everyone." Hiroto said as he walked away out of the hospital so he won't disturb the patients in the hospital.

"Please this way." The nurse said and Hitomiko and Kidou followed her to Aoi's room. She opened the door and Kidou could saw Aoi is still on her bed with her eyes closed, fall in her deep slumber. Kidou felt relief; at least she's still alive, safe and sound.

"Excuse me." The nurse bowed to Hitomiko before she closed to door as Kidou walked to Aoi, sat on the chair beside her as he watched her slept.

"She looked so peaceful." Hitomiko said as she walked to them, but she kept her distance, don't know why. Kidou nodded and he brings Aoi's hand near his cheek.

"Yeah…" he said as he gently kissed Aoi's bear arm and placed it under his cheek. She's still there, alive, breath, _warm._

Aoi startled as she start to wake up, and she blinked few times as the light above her blinded her eyes.

"Aoi!" Kidou looked at the girl as she rubbed her eyes then looked at him. "Ki-Kidou-kun?"

"Aoi, I glad you safe." Kidou said as he kissed Aoi's bear arm again. Aoi stares at him then slowly her lips perform a gentle smile.

"I glad saw you safe, Kidou-kun." She said as Kidou placed her hand under his cheek again.

"Hn…"

Hitomiko smiled little as she folded her arms behind them. _'No wonder why Aphrodi cared about her so much.'_

"Hitomiko-san?" Hitomiko looked at Aoi who looked at her as well, her face full of confuse and the older woman already know why.

"Hiroto called me and said you get into traffic accident." Hitomiko said as she unfolded her arms. "But don't worry, you can explain it tomorrow. Now get some rest so you can recover as quickly as possible."

"Hai." Aoi nodded. Hitomiko smiled at her then she turned to Kidou. "Please take care of her."

"I will." Kidou replied and with that, Hitomiko leave them both together.

**-At the festival**

"Princess Aoi survived?" Shi asked as she got the call from Hiroto. Now she's with the rest. They caught the guy and they send him to the police office. He said someone was paying him to kill somebody, which is Aoi, but he doesn't know who.

"Yes." Hiroto replied back. He knows; from everyone Shi that the most worried about Aoi so he decided to call her first. "I'll call Aphrodi for told this to him, can you tell everyone about this?"

"Sure." Shi answered and she hung up the phone. She turned to everyone who looked at her with curious. "You heard me; she's survived, safe and sound."

"Is that true?" Toramaru asked.

"Of course."

"YAAY!" Everyone cheered happily. Hikari smiled in relief and she looked up at Shadow, Shadow looked down at her and smiled. Hikari smiled and give him a quick peck on the lips. "I glad…" Hikari murmured. Shadow shocked at first but then he smiled, embraced the girl gently. "Me too…"

"Oh, God, thank you…" Fubuki murmured as he covers his mouth, feel really relief. Gouenji smiled and he hugged Fubuki as he kissed him on the lips then he realized something.

'_That's right; I love Fubuki. I only love him, he's the only one in my heart… but why I felt care about Shi, even I cared about Fubuki more than her?'_

Shi stares at them both, she sighed then turned away, walked to the opposite way.

'_Gouenji, you only see me as your sister. Our relationship isn't more than as a brother and sister.'_ Shi sighed and she looked up as the fireworks start to fill the dark sky. Everyone stopped their activity just to saw the pretty fireworks. "Wow…"

Shi smiled; a sad smile that never been on her face as she let her tears escaped from her eyes then she closed her sapphire orbs then walked away, without noticed by anyone. _'Gouenji, I love you, even you didn't love me back. But as long as we still friends… I gave no mind.'_

**-At the hospital**

"They're so pretty." Aoi murmured as she watched the fireworks with Kidou from her room window. "But at the time like this, I ended up in here." Aoi said, looked at her lap. "I wish I can spend my New Year with everyone else…"

Kidou smiled, he reached her hand and squeeze it gently, make her attention turned to him. "You still have me, Aoi."

"Right." Aoi smiled at him then she hold Kidou hand with hers. "Kidou-kun."

"Hm?" Kidou looked at her who was staring at their entwined hands. Her eyes looked up at him and give him a warm smiled.

"I love you."

Kidou startled, his face turns red. He never expected Aoi will say that three words,

And it really made his life.

Kidou gulped, he squeeze Aoi hand again as he slowly close the space between them. Aoi just silent as Kidou lips meet hers in a gentle kiss.

"I love you too."

**-With Shi**

"Are you sure you aren't going to Aoi's place, Shi?"

Shi turned around, just to find Genda was right at behind her.

"I'm sure." Shi looked away and about to took a step-

"Are you sure you aren't going to tell Gouenji your feelings?"

That question really made its job to make Shi stopped. Shi orbs looked straight as her mind remembered the memories of hers and Gouenji, she closed her eyes as she took her previous step.

"It's done already."

Genda shocked, he couldn't believe Shi just let her feelings stuck in her heart. He knows she's love Gouenji with all of her heart, and he knew Gouenji and Fubuki loved at each other, but Shi just gave up at her feelings?

"I knew you're doing anything so Gouenji can realize me." Shi said and Genda gasped. "But it's alright; I'll get used to this feelings." That was her last words before she's gone from Genda's sight as she walked to Aoi place. Genda stares at her, he wants to stop her, but he can't.

He knows he can't stop Shi.

**-With Shadow and Hikari**

Shadow and Hikari was now watching the sky that full with fireworks, a bit far from everyone place as Hiroto comes back and kissed Midorikawa right on his lips which make everyone cheered. Shadow and Hikari were just sweat dropped as they heard that, but then there's silent between them before Shadow breaks it.

"So why you kissed me earlier?" Shadow asked which make Hikari gasped as she's relaxed her head on his shoulder. Shadow's eyes flirted to her and he saw her face turns red which make him smirked.

"Tell me."

"I-I can't…" Hikari said, stammered as she held Shadow's arm.

"Why?" Shadow asked then he shocked when Hikari pulled him down and the next second he felt Hikari's soft lips on his lips.

"Because I love you." Hikari said as her face became redder. Shadow blinked but then he chuckled and brings Hikari to a kiss again.

"I love you too."

**-Back to Kidou and Aoi**

"Ne, Kidou-kun-" Aoi called but the boy already shushed her.

"You supposed to call me with 'Yuuto' now, Aoi." Kidou said as he kissed Aoi's forehead. She giggled but she let the boy embraced her in his arms.

"Yuuto-kun."

Kidou smirked, he felt happy when Aoi called him like that, also it makes his heart beat became faster.

"Yuuto-kun?" Aoi called which make Kidou released the hug just to look at the angel. "Will we… spend our New Year again next year?"

Kidou chuckled, he didn't expected that question because

Now he and Aoi were meant to be together…

"Of course, Aoi." Kidou said as he placed his forehead on Aoi's. "We not only spend our New Year, but also our special moments, together." Kidou bring her hand up with his and entwined their fingers together. Aoi smiled and let the boy kissed her lips.

"Yes, you're right, Yuuto-kun…"

_We'll be together forever_

_As long we loved each other_

_No one can separated us, even Gods_

_Because we're one soul, one heart in two bodies_

"Happy New Year, Yuuto-kun."

"Happy New Year, Aoi."

* * *

**Me: And that's for the last chapter of 'Our Happy New Year'.**

**Shi: What a weird ending,**

**Me: HEY! You should glad Aoi's survived!**

**Shi: yea, yea, can we end this now?**

**Me: Of course. Please review-**

**Everyone: AND HAPPY NEW YEAR! WISH YOU'RE THE BEST!**


End file.
